1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display system having an anion generation means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, it is well known that cations existing in the air are harmful to humans whereas anions are beneficial. When cations are absorbed into the human body, active oxygen in blood is not controlled, and the penetration ability of electrolytes such as sodium (Na) or potassium (K) and waste material is lowered so that detrimental matter is accumulated in the human body. Also, the exhaust gas or smoke fumes from vehicles and factories is charged into cations and causes symptoms of dizziness, nausea and feeling of uneasiness.
When anions are absorbed into the human body, cells of living tissues in blood are activated so that the metabolism of transport and exchange of electrolytes such as sodium or potassium and waste material through the cell membrane is improved. Thus, the natural curing ability is improved and the automatic nervous system is activated. The typical effects of anions are an increase of immunity, mental stability, improvement of physical functions, improved excretion of waste material and respiratory functions, and a decrease of fatigue, among others.
In our recent living environment, anions are decreasing while cations are increasing, which is due to an increase in waste gases from vehicles and deterioration of the living environment. For example, a display system such as a computer or TV generates cations in great quantities. Particularly, a display system in a completely closed space generates even more cations. The cations generated are not only harmful but also cause static electricity on the display system. For example, cations accumulated on the surface of a panel of a cathode ray tube display apparatus cause static electricity which makes the panel surface accumulate dust and dirt.
To reduce such effects due to cations, an anion generation apparatus which neutralizes a cation with an anion is additionally installed in a display system. As the anion generation apparatus, an apparatus using a corona discharge or arc discharge is used. Electrons generated by the corona discharge method or the arc discharge method are distributed into the air and thus ionize nearby air molecules, particularly oxygen molecules.
However, the above discharge methods have defects in that not only are oxygen molecules ionized but ozone and nitrogen oxides are generated which are harmful to humans. Since the ozone generated through chemical conversion of parts of oxygen molecules by the energy generated from corona discharge has a specific odor which gives an unpleasant feeling and further is harmful to humans, the amount of its production is restricted by law in some countries. Also, an additional space is required to install the anion generation apparatus of a discharge type in a display apparatus. Furthermore, the anion generation apparatus above has another harmful factors due to electromagnetic waves which are generated when power is applied.
Meanwhile, according to the conventional anion generation display system, the anions generated are not transferred to a user in a sufficient amount and further the transfer distance of anions cannot be controlled at a user's discretion. To extend the transfer distance of anions, the conventional system has used a fan which blows anions toward a user. However, such method has shortcomings in that it cannot properly transfer (blow) anions to a user disposed far from the display system. That is, the transfer distance of anions cannot be freely controlled.